


Hail prompts

by kiarcheo



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Bones/Rookie Blue crossover, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, some crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a place for my Gail/Holly drabbles and similar. They are mostly tumblr prompts. Not beta-ed. NOT spoiler free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from 5x03

"Gail. Gail, please." Holly gave up waiting for Gail to acknowledge her first. "Gail, please."

"What? I'm having fun." She snarled looking ahead. "Isn't what we're doing? Just having fun?"

"Retract your claws and just— "

"Fuck off Holly."

"Hear me out. A moment, just a moment. Then I'll go." Holly pleaded. Choosing to take Gail's lack of response as assent, she took her arm and guided her away from the crowd. "Look, if it was just for fun I wouldn't have brought you to meet my friends. My family. It means something to me. You mean something to me. And you're stuck on me saying that I'm having fun. Aren't we having fun together? I'm happy. And I think you're too. But I also said that no one was gonna get hurt. Sure, that didn't work. At all. Look at us. But I meant you. And maybe her words weren't—"

"She is a bitch." Gail interrupted her ramble.

"I have an affinity for those kind of person it seems." She tried to joke. "Look, yes, she can be bitchy. But she always had my back. She has yours too."

"Please," Gail scoffed. "She thinks I don't deserve you. That you're out of my league. Because I'm just a cop and you're all— "

"She is also a bit snobby, yes. But she's family. And like many families she likes to think she knows what's best for me."

"And I'm not it."

"And I don't care. It's my life. It's my choice. And I chose you. But she was worried about you getting hurt. Not me." Holly went back to her previous statement.

"Because you're just having fun."

"Gail. Think about it for a second. Look at me." Holly waited until she could look into the blue eyes. "In which alternate universe what we have is uncomplicated and simple?"

Gail looked away.

"I'm not perfect, Gail. I've got issues like everybody else. Issues that my friends know because they helped me through them and you don't, yet, because this, us, it's new. If you're looking for a fairytale…well, it's not me. But if you're looking for someone who will make up idiotic excuses just to see you. Who rambles and forgets everything she knows when she's nervous. Someone who kisses you and shows up at the most inappropriate moments to make sure that you're alright. Who'll run as soon as you call from the hospital even if just hours before you didn't even let her touch you in front of your friends. Someone who'll bring you home on the very first day that you kissed…I never bring people home." Holly slowed her ramble, looking at Gail seriously. "You can ask my friends next time, if you don't believe me."

"There will be a next time?" Gail's question was asked in a quiet, almost shy tone.

Hope flared up. "If you want to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: If you're taking prompts can you write Elaine meeting Holly?

"Holly? Holly Stewart?" Superintendent Peck called.

Holly was hunched over the desk going over the results with Nick and Chloe but straightened and looked around as she heard her name.

"Elaine!" she quickly moved to greet her.

"Look at you." The older woman hold the brunette in front of her, hands on Holly's arms after they hugged. "You've gotten even more beautiful."

The doctor blushed. "Thank you."

"How are you? And what are you doing here? Troubles?"

"Good, pretty good." Holly nodded with a smile. " And no, no troubles. Work."

"Work?" Elaine repeated. "You work here?"

"Well, not here, but—"

"How long?" The only answer was a sheep smile. "It was Gail, wasn't it?" the woman sighed exasperated but a small smile was tugging at her lips. "I don't know what to do with that girl."

"Yeah, me neither." Holly agreed.

"What's going on? Oh damn!" Gail swore seeing what her colleagues were watching. "It was fun until it lasted." She muttered resigned.

"What's going on?" Steve repeated Gail's own question as he joined them. "What is this?"

"It's my 'out of jail' card. At least once mom will forgive me for keeping it from her."

"What?"

.

"You must come by, Sunday. Bill will be happy to see you again. You can talk about your sporty stuff."

"Then maybe Sunday it's not the best day." Holly smiled. "There is the match, you know…"

"I think he might have mentioned something, but you know how little it does interest me." Elaine rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come watching it? You can yell at the screen together and we'll eat something. Maybe I could make that thing you always liked…"

"God, I missed it. Nobody does it as good as yours." Holly swallowed as if she could taste it.

"Then it's settled. Come around when you want. You know where the house is, and anyway Gail has the keys." Elaine kissed her cheek. "Take care."

"Did mom just offered to cook?"

"Sorry Steve, you just lost the favorite child spot." Gail chuckled, patting her brother's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Can you write something about the photo with Gail and Holly in the cell?
> 
> I wrote this and then realized that in the photo Charlotte/Gail is wearing her uniform…sorry. Hope you like anyway. Not beta-ed.

"I can't believe we got arrested." Holly mutters sitting on the cot.

"Never again. Next time Steve can go and check the new suspicious LGBT bar by himself." Gail grumbles, laying on the other one, eyes closed. "I'll kill him." she half proposes half offers, her right arm dangling from the cot and her hand playing with the hem of Holly's pants.

"And I'll help you hiding the body. I know ways that would basically destroy it. Or at least damage it beyond recognition."

"Nice."

Holly groans and she lets her head hit the wall behind her. Of course, they had been in that cell for two hours, and when does the guard arrives? When they are discussing homicides and body disposal.

"Did you check? Can we go?"

"Even if we had, I wouldn't let you go after hearing that."

"We're joking. She's a cop. I'm a forensic pathologist. And we definitely aren't planning to murder her brother,"

"Just maiming." Gail says, but she does it so softly that only Holly hears it.

"Who's a detective, by the way." the doctor continues.

"Nice story lady, but you're still in arrest."

"Well, when are you going to check and see for yourself that I'm telling the truth then?" she sighs, knowing that there isn't anything else they can do. Only waiting.

"There are other priorities."

"Other priorities. Other priorities? Gail, can't you believe it?" Holly rants as the guard leaves.

"Yes."

"And why are you so calm? Wait, what?"

"Holly," Gail cracks her eyes open. "They did a round-up. There are millions of things to do and people more important to the case than us," she explains. "After that, if they remember about us, they'll look us up and let us go." 

"We're not important to the case. Like, at all." Holly comments.

"Exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this exchange on tumblr:
> 
> my-biology-my-decision: So, Gail did some tree climbing last night and I'm hoping Holly will have a big enough ladder to bring her down from the tree.
> 
> momentary-ecstasy:I feel like that's the thing though. Everyone keeps trying to get Gail down from the tree before she's ready. I think Holly will just grab a book and sit at the base of the tree until Gail figures out how to get down on her own.

"What is this?" Gail slams her hand on the table. When she takes her hand away, on the surface remains a piece of paper.

Holly tilts her head, barely glancing at it. "A message."

"A message." Gail repeats, sarcasm and disbelief in her voice.

"You said not to talk to you, not to call, or text or…" Holly shrugs. "you never said anything about this."

"So you draw me a message." Gail states, trying to understand. "Well, should have done better, because it makes no sense. What the hell is it?"

"Well, that's me, reading a book under a tree."

"No shit, Watson!"

"And waiting." Holly continues. "For you." She adds softly.

"So, what? It's like that Chinese proverb, about waiting by the river until your enemy body will pass by? You're waiting for that?"

"There are a lot of discussions wherever the proverb is Chinese or Japanese or even Indian, someone say it's from Confucio, others from Sun Tzu and…sorry, not the point," Holly pushes her glasses up, wishing it was Gail who had stopped her rambling, with her usual method possibly. Kisses. But… "that's me." She points to the figure, "making sure that you won't get down of the tree. You're the cat here, see?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because tumblr anon wrote at gailpeckholly: do you watch bones? I was imagining Angela being Holly's sister haha I don't know why I imagined Angela coming to help in a case and she looks for Holly and Gail get all jealous like "who's this bitch looking for my girl?" and BOOM it's Holly sister haha I'm so silly and dumb sorry
> 
> and I just couldn't get it out of my head.

"Doctor Stewart, it is of extreme importance that we find out her identity." Detective Swarek couldn't stress the relevance enough.

"Dental identification is out of question, we have no fingerprints…or fingers, at all. She didn't have surgeries or implantations…I suppose we could try with facial reconstruction. Would it help?" Holly rubbed her eyes tiredly. They had been working on the case for the last three days, with almost no breaks, and they still couldn't see the end of the tunnel.

"You can do it?" Dov asked. "I thought it was only in movies."

"I can't, but I know someone who does. I'll give her a call and see if she can fly in."

.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Chris smiled at the dark haired girl who was looking around seemingly lost.

"Hi," she smiled back. "I'm-"

"I'm Duncan," the rookie jumped up, ignoring whatever Andy was telling him.

"I'm Angela," she continued to smile. "And I'm looking for Doctor Stewart."

"Damn, always the best ones." Duncan grumbled to himself.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you looking for her?" Gail glared at Angela. "What do you want from her?"

Angela gave the blonde a look, raising an eyebrow. "Jealous much?"

"Cat-fight!"

Angela and Gail turned to look at Duncan unimpressed and Andy slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up Gerald."

"I'm Duncan."

"I don't care." Gail turned back and scowled at Angela, arms crossed against her chest. "So, what's your business here?"

"Well, saved by the bell," Angela fished out her cell from the bag and answered. "Holly-Molly!"

"Don't." Dov put his hand on Gail's shoulder and beckoned to Chris to come nearer, in case they needed to restrain the already fuming blonde.

"I'm here. At the division. What do you mean…and how could I know if you didn't tell me? I'm on the verge of getting killed by a jealous cop. Oh, no, trust me, if looks could kill…but you're right, her eyes are something else. Anyway, honey, where are you? And how do I come to you? "

.

"No. Angie, no. What part of no don't you understand?"

Angela huffed. "You're almost as bad as Brennan."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"But at the end I was right. And she is with her hunky FBI agent."

"I have a hot cop. Well, not right now, but-"

"Exactly." Angela interrupted her. "Let me help you out."

"Do I need to remind you about the last time you helped me out?" Holly gave her a look.

"Once. It happened once."

"Or twice. Multiplied by-"

"Whatever. It got Brennan Christine." Angela dismissed Holly's words with a wave.

"I don't see your merits there,"

"And I want a niece or a nephew." Angela continued.

"You didn't even bring me Michael to see." Holly half-heartedly glared at her. "I miss him."

"Next time. Or, you know, you could visit. Bringing the girlfriend to meet the family," Angela wiggled her eyebrows.

A knock interrupted them and they looked at the door.

"Hi," Detective Swarek entered in the room. "We're interrupting?" he asked hesitantly, seeing how close the two women were and sensing a strange atmosphere, but the room was already filling.

"No, no," Holly waved his concerns off, smiling. "Did something happen?" she asked, realizing that there were more cops than the ones involved in the case.

"Sam told me and I thought that it could be interesting for them to see it, since it's something new…I hope you don't mind," Oliver explained.

"Of course not. Angie, how long?"

"A couple of minutes," Angela answered, not needing her to finish the question.

"Does it really work? I mean, it seems a bit like syfy shows, you know, like-"

"Shut up, dork."

"Yes, Officer…"

"Epstein. Dov Epstein." Holly supplied the name.

"It works. At least, usually it does." Angela said.

"If there is someone who can do it, it's her." Holly smiled at Angela. "She's the best."

"Oh, thank honey." Angela cooed.

"How much it would cost? If we'd want to…" Oliver asked gesturing to the equipment, hoping that it would serve a distraction and prevent a Gail-explosion.

Angela glanced at Holly who nodded, before taking the lead. "We can't afford it."

"And she can?"

"I borrowed it." Angela didn't seem fazed by Gail's bite.

"And they just let you?"

"Where do you work?" Chloe asked at the same time.

"Jeffersonian."

"Washington D.C." Holly added.

"It's…a bit distant," Dov commented, then continued in his head thinking that maybe Gail still had a chance to patch up things with the doc.

"Tell me." Angela rolled her eyes. "I told her to take a job closer. There was a spot on the team too."

"I'm not working with you." Holly stated firmly, as if it was a recurrent argument.

"Well, workplace romance can be tricky."

Andy was spared everyone's looks by Holly's laughs. "Sorry, it's just that…theirs usual end up with children. I mean," she turned to Angela. "You and Jack and Michael, Temperance and Seeley and Christine,"

"And you could come and finally give me a niece. Or a nephew."

"Finally?"

"Niece?" Gail spoke over Holly's fake-exasperated voice. "Wait, you're sisters?"

"What did you think, sweetie?" Angela winked at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Gail/Holly, strippers

"Where is your girlfriend? I need her expertise," Rachel approached Gail.

"You have a dead body?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't tell a cop, would I? But now, it's for Lisa's party. We need to buy a gift and I have no ideas."

"When it is again? I need to make sure my 'I'm a beat cop, deal with it' t-shirt is clean. Or better, I could show up in my uniform…"

"Wouldn't do it if I were you, you'd be probably mistaken for a stripper."

"Why would you hire a female stripper?"

"For Holly, of course. We always get something for her too." Rachel was almost offended that Gail was suggesting otherwise. "Last time were firefighters. They had been an hit." She spaced out, remembering the evening.

"Exactly how often do you hire strippers? " the cop tried to question her, but never got an answer because Holly joined them.

"Whatever she's telling you, don't believe her." The doctor was joking, but even after months she was a bit wary about Gail's interactions with her friends.

"So you never had a stripper dressed as a firewoman." Gail deadpanned, voice and face devoid of emotions.

"Oh no, that's true." Holly grinned. "I thought it was something embarrassing."

"Firefighters, Holly! They are the enemy,"

"Now, don't exaggerate." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Our rivals." Gail conceded. "But Holly, how could you?"

"First of all, I didn't even know you at the time. Second, why don't you show me how much better cops are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you expected/wanted, anon, but that's what I have *shrugs* Pretty silly and un-betaed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text conversation after 5x04. Because once they’ll get back together we’ll laugh at the situation.

**Lunchbox** : can we talk please?

**Officer Awesome** : no

**Lunchbox** : okay

**Lunchbox** : is it over then? truly?

**Officer Awesome** : what are you talking about

**Lunchbox** : we’re breaking up

**Officer Awesome** : no

**Lunchbox** : no?

**Officer Awesome** : no

**Lunchbox** : so we’re not talking but we’re still together

**Officer Awesome** : yes

**Lunchbox** : okay

**Lunchbox** : you’re insane

**Lunchbox** : but I’m really happy

**Lunchbox** : that we’re not broken up

**Lunchbox** : not that you’re insane

**Lunchbox** : now if we could be not broken up and talking

**Lunchbox** : I would be even happier

**Officer Awesome** : x

**Lunchbox** : uh?

**Officer Awesome** : don’t you write a kiss like that?

**Lunchbox** : yes?

**Officer Awesome** : you just had to stop talking

**Lunchbox** : because we’re still together but not talking

**Lunchbox** : right

**Lunchbox** : wait

**Lunchbox** : we can’t talk but kisses are good?

**Officer Awesome** : duh

**Lunchbox** : want to come by after shift?

**Lunchbox** : for some not talking

**Lunchbox** : totally silent kisses

**Officer Awesome** : have food ready


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it was bugging me. Drabble set after they finally talked. Not beta-ed.

“I don’t like your friends.” Gail’s statement broke the comfortable silence of the bedroom.

“At the moment I don’t like yours, either.” Holly’s evenly answered.

“What? Why?” Gail propped herself up on her elbow.

“Come back here.” Holly tugged her back in her arms and the blonde grumbled good naturally but complied.

“So?” Gail pressed.

“Dov,” Holly started. “putting doubts in your mind. Saying you should be nervous because you suck at first impressions… _that_ made you nervous. And did you ever thought before that this,” she hugged her closer. “wasn’t serious because I’m your first woman? ”

“No.” Gail admitted.

“And Chris…wanting you to get over me.” Holly continued disgruntled. “Maybe he didn’t mean ill,” she conceded. “but did he even know what happened between us?”

“No.”

“Right. And not even talking about the bullshit about you being cold. Does he know you? How can he even contemplate the idea is beyond me! Has he met you? Not even in a good way. How the hell– ” Gail’s lips stopped her. “You know, you can’t keep kissing me to shut me up.”

Gail raised an eyebrow, hovering over her and looking at her as if it was a challenge. “I can’t?”


	9. High on love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole list of things I should be writing, but this (http://drtessarosetorres.tumblr.com/post/89758533881/i-said-i-think-gail-has-had-contact-verbal-or) sparkled an idea and I couldn’t concentrate on anything else so…just a little something. Not beta-ed.

“What’s going on?”

“Gail, your friends have expressed some concerns about your recent behavior,” Superintendent Peck starts.

“Excuse me?” she glares at them.

“You have mood swing,” “We know this is a bad period for you,” “We want to help you.” “We’re here for you.” “We’re worried about you.”

“So you went to my mother?” Gail spats.

“Not like you’ll talk to us.”

“It’s their duty not just as your friends, but as your colleagues to inform superior officers if someone isn’t able to perform on the job, putting not just yourself in dangers but everybody else too. Your colleagues and the citizens you’ve sworn to protect. In fact, calling me as your mother was a nice gesture on their part because everyone else—“

“What are you talking about?” Gail grits out slowly. “Be very careful with whatever idiotic thing you’re suggesting.” She turns to her friends.

“Are you threating them, Officer Peck?” 

“I’m interrupting?”

“Yes.”

“No.” Gail nods to the new comer. “I’m ready.”

“And you are?” Elaine steps forwards.

“Doctor Rachel Gellar.”

“Is Gail ill?” “She’s okay?” “What does she have?”

“She’s right here.” Gail reminds them. “And she’s okay.”

“You smile. You don’t smile.”

“Oh. That’s probably due to—” Gail tunes out what she feels is going to be a bunch of scientific terms and at least five-syllables words.

Everyone is looking pretty much confused as Rachel finishes speaking.

“So…drugs?”

“No.” Rachel laughs. “Unless you count love. She’s just happy.”

“And I’m going to be even happier if we go.” Gail grabs her arm “Now.” She reinforces her point dragging her away.

Rachel shakes her head. “They thought you were on drugs because you are happy?” she asks incredulous. 

Gail shrugs.

“I mean. Lisa was a bitch, but your friends too…” she trails off, not wanting to offend anyone.

“Yeah…but you know, I totally see why you’re friends with Holly. You geeking out totally reminded me of our first meeting…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble with a different take on how a meeting with Holly’s friends could have gone.

“So, Gail…what’s your type?”

She felt Holly squeezing her thigh and saw the apologetic look in her eyes. In that moment she was insanely glad that earlier she let it slip about her talk with Dov and her apparently ambiguous sexuality. Holly had reassured her that it didn’t matter to her, but she also warned her that her friends, Rachel and Lisa, knew about her past dating history. Not the details, obviously, but that she had only dated men in the past. Holly also revealed that date at the Penny had been set up by Lisa because she felt that her friends was falling for a straight girl and wanted to stop it before it was too late. That was all it took for Gail to decide she didn’t like Lisa. Holly adding that her friend would probably question her ‘commitment to the lesbian cause’ didn’t help either. What helped was Gail’s reply that she was committed to the Holly cause: it earned her a good make-out session, a talk about how serious they were about each other followed by another session, that got interrupted by Lisa calling Holly’s phone wanting to know why they were late. Did Gail mention how much she didn’t like Lisa?

“So?” Lisa prodded the cop.

“I don’t have a type.” Gail throw her a scalding glare. “If I like you, I like you. And if I like you, you’re pretty special. Because I hate everyone.”

“And you like Holly?” Rachel had been pretty much silent the whole evening.

Gail prided herself on good observation skills, being a cop and a Peck to top it all. In Rachel’s eyes she only saw genuine concern for her friend. She relaxed her stance. She could get behind that. She liked Rachel. She wanted to protect Holly and she didn’t talk much. She just scored major points in her book.

“Yes, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post http://a-writer-of-things.tumblr.com/post/89889899193/knowyourmeme-its-a-love-story because to me it was such a Gail thing to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Holly and that bike!

“No, I don’t think you get it.”

“Gail, people doing crazy things in the name of love that’s like…everyone knows it.” Holly was sitting watching Gail devouring her second burger. Apparently  Gail’s already phenomenal appetite had been awakened by their short exploit at the batting cage. Or near-death escape, as Gail told her when she demanded to be taken out to eat as compensation.

“No. Seriously.” Gail shook her head, trying to make Holly understand. “This guy showed up on a white horse. Dressed like a prince or something. Like…blue satin vest, tights. Holly, tights! And a flabby hat with a fucking feather. And let’s not forget the cape.”

“Snow White’s Prince Charming.” Holly nodded knowingly.

“Nerd.”

“So, why did he…”

“They had a fight or something.” Gail rolled her eyes.

“I have two questions for you.” As Gail nodded, she continued. “One. Where did it happen? And why where you there? And two—”

“That’s already two questions. But I’ll be generous and answer anyway. We were called because the horse got crazy, threw them off and set off running and crashing things and running over people.” She grinned. “Watching Chris and Dov trying to catch it...I had a lot of fun that day.”

Holly suppressed a smile. “Second question. Did she forgive him?”

“I said that it throw _them_ off, didn’t I? You wouldn’t be a good detective.” Gail faked a disappointed sigh. “She mounted…and maybe that’s what set the horse off. But yeah, she forgave him. Don’t know why, it was an embarrassing display. I’d have dumped him on the spot.”

“So that wouldn’t win you over?” Holly asked, curiously, amused.

“A white horse? Nahh. Had it been an Harley Davidson…” Gail wriggled her eyebrows.

.

“Holly?” Gail whispered as to have confirmation that the woman waiting for her, wearing leather jacket, Ray-Ban and generally looking like a badass was indeed her Lunchbox.

“Hey,” Holly gave her a tentative smile. “I know it’s not an Harley Davidson…”

“What are you doing?” Gail took a step closer.

“I was hoping to get you to climb on it.” The doctor pushed herself off from the bike.

“And why is that?” she  asked, looking around and acting disinterested.

“Because it would mean you forgive me.”

“Yeah?” Gail looked at her from beneath her lashes as she heard the hopeful tone.

“Yeah. And I promise I’ll keep control of it. And we won’t need cops.”

“No need for cops, uh?”

“Nope. I only need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo of Aliyah O'Brien that inspired this : http://kiarcheo.tumblr.com/post/90775997849/onetownthatwontletyoudown-sharmenthelword-i


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: write something about your last golly head-canon please (headcanon at the bottom).   
> Not beta-ed, as usual. After 5x07. SPOILERS if you still haven't watched it.

Gail stomped in the morgue. She knew Holly had to be there because she didn't have her bag with her when she gave her the thumb. She was done. Done feeling guilty. Not even a month and Holly was already seeing someone else. She _was_ just having fun with her and didn't get to make Gail feeling guilty for not taking her calls when she was right all along. And she was going to let Holly know that.

"You didn't need to come here."

"You told me you saw Gail."

"Yes. And I'm still alive. A call would have sufficed. No need to worry."

"It's Gail."

"Okay. Maybe a little. But I'm okay."

Gail frowned hearing Holly's tone. It was one she'd came to know as the one she used when she wanted to convince you of something she herself wasn't convinced of. Gail's worry was obliterated by what she heard next though.

"I'm sorry I have to cancel. I was looking forward tonight."

"Not your fault."

"Her father is pretty useless when it comes to that. Men."

"Preaching to the choir, Mel."

Mel? Melanie? Gail remembered Holly saying something about a Melanie…what was that…was she the psychologist? The one Holly used to convince Gail that there was nothing to be ashamed about going to therapy because she went too? Of course she went so willingly. Gail sneered to herself.

"What was she doing here?"

"She's a cop. What do you think? And before you say anything. No, it wasn't an excuse to see me. I heard her trying to convince my intern not to call for me."

"And how it went?"

"We're both professional." Holly sounded defensive.

"So she didn't say anything?" Melanie clearly wasn't convinced.

"She said that it was good to see me."

"And? I know you aren't telling me everything."

"She asked me out for drinks later. To explain." She chuckled humorlessly at the last word.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I'm seeing someone."

"Holly."

Gail almost throw up in her mouth thinking about what could have prompted Melanie groaning Holly's name like that.

"What? We were planning to go out tonight,"

"True." Melanie conceded, but she wasn't finished. "But did you tell her that your date is happily married to a man, with a child and another baby on the way?"

Silence followed.

"Oh Holly. She really did a number on you, didn't she?"

"I didn't lie." Holly defended herself weakly. "I just omitted a detail."

"You two need to talk. I'm telling you as your friend. And as your therapist. Talk to her."

"Mel…"

"I'm not saying to do it tonight. Even if your night is suddenly free. " She added, and it was clear what she thought Holly should do. "But talk to her. I'm proud of you for not taking her back as soon as she showed regret. But letting her believe that you've moved on when instead you're still in love with her…it's gonna bite you in the ass."

Gail listened for another couple of minutes, before leaving the morgue, her steps silent and light as if she was weightless. She had heard enough. And most importantly, she hadn't heard Holly denying that she was still in love in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post was :
> 
> Denial - Headcanon: Holly said she was seeing someone because she was waiting for someone and didn't want to get caught up in talking with Gail. Or them meeting Gail. Whatever. But she definitely wasn't talking about someone someone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put together two prompts from SK-Scatenato on ff.net : ‘Gail getting injured while trying to get Holly to forgive her’ and ‘Gail seeing holly on a date, her feelings about it, aftermath. Then somehow get them together by the end’. Pretty silly. Not beta-ed.

“What is it?” Tracy asked with a frown. Despite how angry and then despondent Gail had been lately, alcohol and food were always a sure way to cheer her up.

“Holly’s on a date.” Gail said morosely.

“Maybe it’s just lunch,”

“She changed her clothes.”

“And you know that because…”

“She said that most people tend to be uncomfortable with her job so she sometimes feels self-conscious about it too. Like, you know, what if the clothes smell or,”

“Gail.” Tracy interrupted her. “I mean, how do you know she changed her clothes? When did you see her? We have no cases right now that—you’re not stalking her, are you?”

“Of course not!” Gail scoffed. “I just brought her coffee. I miss her.” She added softly at Tracy’s slightly incredulous look. “She was my friend too. First.”

“I’m sorry.” Tracy didn’t know what else to say.

“I hoped she had said that she was seeing someone just to hurt me.” Gail confided. “I should have known she wouldn’t be so petty. She’s better than that. Than me.”  She put her head on the table and covered it with her arms.

“First of all, stop this self-pitying party. It’s unbecoming and completely un-Gail like. Where is the self-obsessed confident Gail we all love?”

“Except her.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“She doesn’t love me.” Gail raised her head, hair sticking in every direction. “Obviously. She’s seeing someone else.”

“Not dating.”

“Same thing.” Gail shrugged, defeated.

“Not really. Besides, wasn’t she on a date that evening at the Penny too? And the next day you kissed for the first time? Because she was worried about you and realized how much she cared?” Tracy tried to lift her spirits…and her hope.

“So…” Gail perked up. “I should get someone to shoot at me?”

Tracy groaned. “That’s not what I meant.”

.

“Gail, what is this?” Holly squinted at the card that was laid on her desk beside the cup of coffee that Gail had taken to bring her in the last few days.

“A wedding invitation.”

“I gathered that.” She sent her an unimpressed look. “But I don’t know either of the spouses. Why is on my desk?”

“Plus one forever?” Gail smiled at her hopefully, shifting on her feet awkwardly.

.

“You don’t know them, do you?” They were standing by the stairs that lead to the garden, pretty much ignoring the festivities going on around them.

“Of course, he’s…” Gail’s eyes darted around. “Grant.”

“Brent.” Holly sighed. “The name on the card was Brent.”

“Right.”

“Gail. Why did you invited me to a stranger’s wedding?”

“He’s not a stranger. He’s in 15th. We’re like a big dysfunctional family.” The cop defended herself.

“And yet I don’t see any of your friends here.” Holly pointed out.

“I just wanted to spend time with you.” Gail admitted. “I really want to explain myself. Please, Holly, I—“

Holly tried to grab her, but Gail was already falling down the stairs, knocked down by an over-enthusiastic bridesmaid trying to catch the bouquet.

.

“You know, that’s not what I meant, either.”

“What?” Gail looked at Tracy confused, her head still hazy from the hit on the pavement. Or maybe it was the drugs.

“When I told you that getting someone to shoot at you wasn’t the way to get Holly’s attention,” she explained. “I meant it in a more general way. Hospital aren’t a romantic setting.”

“You wanted someone to shoot at you?” Holly asked once Tracy left the hospital room.

“I didn’t _want_.” Gail stressed the last word, clearly implying that she wouldn’t have minded so much if it would have gotten the hoped result.

“Just for future information. If we fight and break up again. Don’t. Or being shot will be the least of your problems once I’ll get my hands on you.”

“Are you threating me Lunchbox? Because I’m an officer of the law and that’s—wait? Again? Do you mean you forgive me?”

“You willingly subjected yourself to a wedding.” Holly appeared at the same time impressed and amused by that, considering how much Gail had whined and complained before, during and after Frank and Noelle’s ceremony.

“Yeah, the things I’d for you.”


	14. Pretty together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Officer Lunchbox drabble ignoring 5x07. Not beta-ed.

There are only two categories of people that, if forced, Gail will admit liking. Kids. At least once they pass the stage where they communicate only with cries and they learn to use the bathroom. And Holly.

And Holly volunteers twice a month in a little community near her house, taking kids on field trips, to museums, to see plays and movies…she can’t get more perfect, her…whatever Holly is to her at the moment.

Gail sighs while leaning against the car waiting to pick up Holly. They have to talk. Or better. They _still_ have to talk. And not matter how much she dislikes those kind of emotional, touchy-feelings conversations, Gail knows they need to have it. Soon. Because they tell each other stuff. And because she doesn’t want a repeat of the Epic Fight Night, as they dubbed it together. Not that she thinks it will actually happen, but…she knows how lucky she is that Holly kept waiting around, hoping for her to change her mind.  Apparently if you tell someone you’d rather tase yourself in the eye than spend time with them and then you don’t answer texts and calls and just plainly ignore them and don’t talk to them for weeks, they’ll assume you’ve broken up.

“Hey.” Holly greets her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Gail looks down. A little boy is holding Holly’s hand and grinning up at her.

“Hey.” Gail greets him back.

“You said that already.” He giggles.

“I need to wait for his mom and then we can go.” Holly smiles at the exchange.

“She’s your girlfriend?” he pulls on Holly’s arm.

“Why?”

“She’s pretty. You’re pretty. You can be pretty together.” He looks between the two women.

Holly glances at Gail. She shows no signs of panics, but rather an entertained and pleased expression. “Want to be pretty together?” she takes the risk, with a shy smile.

“No!”

“No.” Holly looks at the boy confused. “Why not?”

“You can’t do it like that!” he protests vehemently.

“No?”

“No!” he shakes his head. “You take her hand.” He  takes the hand that is holding his own and with  the other he grabs Gail’s, and then he joins the women’s hand. “Then you ask her ‘do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Exact words?” Holly asks amused, looking at him but holding Gail’s hand.

“Yes.” He nods with a stern face.

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” she repeats, quirking her eyebrow.

“Now you answer.” The boy instructs Gail as seriously as before.

“Yes.” Gail smiles at Holly.

“And now you kiss on the cheek.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SK-Scatenato: Gail and holly post 5x08, Traci sets Gail up on a blind date with a friend of her friend, who happens to be Holly

“Tonight 8 p.m. I’m sending you the address.”

“What are you talking about?” Gail swirled her chair around to face Tracy.

“Your date, Gail,”

“I don’t have a date.” Her mood plummeted at the thought that she didn’t have a girlfriend anymore.

“You do. You told me, and I quote ‘Whatever. Okay.’ when I asked you.”

“That was just to shut you up.”

“Well, too bad.” Tracy shrugged.  “I’m not going to call my friend and cancel.”

“You set me up with your friend?” Somehow terrific images of double dates with her brother popped in her head. She quickly dismissed them. She didn’t want it to work. She didn’t even want to go on that date. Just because Holly was ready to move on, it didn’t mean she was too. Or that she wanted to.

“Of course not.” Gail glared at her. It sounded like she didn’t want to ‘risk’ her friend with Gail. “A friend of her.” Tracy continued.

“You don’t even know this person, do you?” Gail quickly surmised.  “For all you know you set me up with a sociopath psycho. It will be on you, Nash.”

“There will be no psycho at the date.” Tracy rolled her eyes. “Unless you count yourself,” she teased her. “But she assured me that her friend can handle you.”

“Handle me?” Gail scowled at her. “What did you tell your friend about me?”

“I need to go,” Tracy hurried away as she was called by her partner. “Just show up. And give her a chance.”

“Her?” she called after her in vain.

.

Gail took a chug of her beer and approached the woman before she could lose her nerve once again. “Hey.”

“Oh. Hey.” 

“Waiting for,” Gail tried to sound unruffled. “someone?” God. She hated that word.

“I think so?”

“So you’re not sure?” she cringed at the mocking tone she immediately adopted.

“Blind date,”

“Me too,” Gail volunteered, glad that she hadn’t taken offense.

“Oh.”

“Holly, you okay?”

“Fine.”

Gail didn’t comment on how she just gulped  down her whole glass while Gail knew she liked to sip it. She used to tease her merciless on how much time it took her to finish a glass. “What happened to your last someone?” she asked instead.

Holly looked at her confused.

“When I brought you the thumb. You told me you were seeing someone. But you’re here on a blind date…” Gail explained.

“Oh. That.”

“Yes. That.”

“Didn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Holly gave her a look that said she knew Gail wasn’t sorry at all either. Now it was Gail’s turn to be confused. “I didn’t want it to work out. They are just stupid set up.”

“Then why you’re here?”

“Why are you here?” Holly counteracted back. “I seem to remember you complaining about ridiculous blind dates your mom kept setting you up,”

“Tracy didn’t give me any choice.” Gail grumbled. “Whom are you waiting?”

“No idea, but she’s late.” Holly didn’t seem upset by that. “She’s a friend of a friend.”

“Boob Job?” Gail spat out.

It took a moment for Holly to understand what Gail was talking about. “No. Lauren. She was out of town when…well, when everything happened. Your date?” she continued, not wanting to dwell on the past events.

Gail took out her phone and looked at the hour. “She’s late too.”

“She?”

Gail finished typing a message and looked up just in time to see Holly hiding her distraught face under a calm mask.

“What, Holly? You’re okay with me going on dates but not if I date women?” Gail asked annoyed.

“I’m not okay with you going on dates.” Holly muttered.

“But you have no problems doing it. You’re the only one who can?” she was pissed. “You couldn’t even wait a month.”

“I didn’t know there was something to wait for.”

Gail looked at her hurt. “Not like that. Gail, had you asked me for time, I would have given it to you.” Holly hurried out, not wanting Gail to leave thinking whatever was going on in her head. “All the time you asked for. All the time you needed. I would have waited for you. But you didn’t. You disappeared. You didn’t answer my calls, my texts, you never called back. It was just like I never existed. Like we never had anything. I wasn’t going to stop my life for something that never existed.”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“I know that now.” Holly gave her a sad smile.

“Hol?” Gail asked after a while, both of them drinking next to each other silently, having forgotten all about their dates. “What was your friend’s name?”

“Lauren, why?”

Gail hold out her phone.

**Tracy** : _I told you I don’t know your date. She’s a friend of a friend_.

**Gail:** _Who’s your friend?_

**Tracy:** _You don’t know her._

**Gail:** _name?_

**Tracy:** _why?_

**Gail:** _name_

**Tracy:** _Lauren_

“What were the chances?” Gail broke the silence as Holly didn’t say anything after reading the text exchange.

“It’s a rhetorical question or do you really want to know…” Gail just looked at her. “Okay. What now?” Holly asked unsure.

“My date was late, but now she’s here so…”

“I wasn’t late!” Holly protested.

Gail grinned as if Holly admitting she was her date was her personal victory. “Now that we’re here we can proceed with the date, then,”

“Gail,” Holly’s tone held a warning.

“Please, give me a chance to explain. I’m not asking for more. Yet. Please?”

“Okay.”

 


End file.
